Jealousy
by Rikunarita
Summary: Ketika kesalahpahaman hampir memisahkan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**JEALOUSY**

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman – SHOWTIME.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Total WordCount : 7331

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Beta Reader : OrdinaryKyuu

**A/N setting post season 5, yang belum tahu Ethan pernah jadi pacar Justin, Kevin is my own character. Enjoy **

**:Pittsburgh:**

"Hei Bri, lihat pria di sana itu. Sekilas dia mirip Justin ya?" Ted menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa Babylon.

Brian kinney, pria yang dianggap paling tampan dan sexy bagi para kaum gay di Pittsburgh sedikit tercengang melihat pemuda yang disebutkan Ted.

"Kau mabuk ya, Theodore? Dia tidak mirip _Sunshine-_ku." Brian kembali menenggak minumannya.

Sudah sebulan Justin pergi ke New York setelah mereka membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Kini mereka berusaha menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Cincin yang semula dipersiapkan untuk pernikahan mereka berubah fungsi menjadi simbol ikatan mereka. Cincin itu kini tersemat di jari manis Brian Kinney dan Justin Taylor. Walaupun mulanya Brian enggan memakai cincin itu—baginya terkesan seperti hal yang terlalu lesbian—namun Justin dengan caranya sendiri bisa membujuk Brian.

"Yah mungkin memang tidak terlalu mirip. Aku jadi merindukan Justin. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Theodore, baik-baik saja."

Brian mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa Babylon, saat pandangannya tertuju pada si pemuda pirang yang ditunjuk Ted, pikiran Brian melayang ke saat percakapannya dengan Justin tadi pagi di telepon, sebuah _wake-up call_ dan _phone sex_ mereka yang mengagumkan. Brian tersenyum mengingatnya. Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja, Brian percaya itu. Brian harus percaya itu.

Saat Brian tenggelam pada lamunannya, pria berambut pirang yang dipandangi Brian datang mendekat.

"Hai, kau tertarik padaku? Aku tahu kau melihatku sedari tadi." Si pria rambut pirang itu mengelus dada Brian dengan jarinya dan memasang raut menggoda.

Brian Kinney tentu saja tidak menolak ditawari hal yang disukainya—sex. Brian pun tanpa ragu membawa pria berambut pirang itu ke _backroom_ Babylon.

"Hei, kau masih ingat aku? Sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu," ucap si pria berambut pirang setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak terlupakan dari seorang Brian Kinney.

"Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting." Brian Kinney mendorong badan si pria itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu keluar Babylon. Dia berpikir sudah waktunya dia pulang.

"Namaku Kevin. Dulu kita pernah bertemu saat aku masih bertampang remaja kutu buku yang baru menyadari dirinya seorang gay. Kau bilang padaku untuk datang lagi padamu ketika aku sudah menjadi hebat. Kini aku datang kembali, dan kau bahkan mau berhubungan sex denganku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, tunggu saja." Dengan cepat Kevin mencium bibir Brian tanpa ia sempat menghindar.

XoxoX

"Ya, aku baru pulang dari Babylon. W_hat are you doing right now?_"

Brian menerima telepon dari Justin saat baru saja kembali dari Babylon. Dia bersyukur Justin menelponnya saat ini, karena pikiran Brian terusik dengan ciuman dari _trick_ yang tidak tahu diri itu. Brian merasa telah melanggar janjinya terhadap Justin, janji yang mereka sepakati beberapa tahun lalu, janji untuk tidak mencium orang lain.

_But I didn't kiss him. He kissed me, so it wasn't counted._ Brian meyakinkan diri sendiri, dan dia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Justin, karena baginya hal ini tak penting.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa pulang akhir minggu ini? Aku juga tidak bisa pergi ke New York akhir minggu ini. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan di Kinnetik." Brian menghela nafas. Tampaknya rencana bertemu untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka terpisah jarak gagal terjadi, dan ini sudah kedua kali mereka menunda rencana mereka.

Saat awal mereka berpisah, Brian dan Justin mencoba mengatur frekuensi pertemuan mereka nantinya. Diputuskan dua minggu sekali mereka akan bertemu. Dua minggu pertama diputuskan Brian yang harus ke New York, dan dua minggu berikutnya Justin yang ke Pittsburgh. Tapi saat awal dua minggu pertama itu Brian mendadak tidak bisa ke New York karena harus mengunjungi Gus yang sedang sakit di Kanada, dan kini giliran Justin yang tidak bisa datang.

"_I know this long distance relationship thing will suck."_ Brian menggumam. "Yah, sudahlah kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja, _Sunshine_. Sudah kubilang kita tidak usah membuat perencanaan apa-apa waktu itu. Aku tahu kalau akhirnya akan berantakan seperti ini."

Brian berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Dia merindukan Justin. Dia kesal dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa mempertemukan mereka.

"_Brian Kinney, jangan berani-beraninya kau menghindar dariku kali ini! Ini hanya untuk sementara. Kita pasti bisa menjalani ini semua."_ Di ujung telepon sana, Justin setengah berteriak pada Brian.

"Ya, _Sunshine_," Brian hanya menjawab singkat sambil menyentuh cincin yang tersemat di jarinya, tidak terlalu yakin dengan semuanya.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan menghindari Justin lagi kali ini. Sudah cukup dia berusaha berpura-pura menghiraukan Justin. Sekarang dia tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dia sebabkan kepada Justin, dan juga dirinya sendiri. Kini saatnya Justin bahagia, saatnya Brian mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bahagia.

XoxoX

**:New York:**

Justin Taylor membenci New York. Semua terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Apartemen kecil nyaman yang dipilihkan oleh Brian, pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai desain grafis di perusahaan periklanan kecil di New York, studio kecil yang disewanya, dan galeri kecil yang memajang hasil karyanya bahkan tidak membuat Justin Taylor menyukai New York. Dia membenci New York karena tidak ada Brian di sini.

Sudah satu bulan dia di sini, satu bulan dia tidak bertemu Brian, satu bulan penuh dia berhasil menjalani hari tanpa Brian, dan dia bangga karenanya. Kehidupannya di New York, tidak bisa dibilang mudah, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang sulit. Bantuan keuangan dari Brian saat awal mula Justin di sini memudahkan hidupnya. Namun Justin tidak berniat untuk selalu membebani Brian. Dia ingin menjadi pria mandiri yang pantas bersanding dengan seorang Brian Kinney.

Justin mengalihkan segala kerinduannya pada Brian kepada pekerjaannya. Semakin dia sibuk, semakin sedikit waktu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk merindukan Brian. Tapi terkadang pekerjaannya benar-benar menyita waktunya di saat dia memilih untuk beristirahat.

Seperti saat ini, bos-nya di perusahaan periklanan menyuruhnya lembur di akhir pekan. Tepat di waktu yang seharusnya Justin gunakan untuk mengunjungi Brian. Selain itu masih ada lukisan yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum dipajang di pameran seniman baru bulan depan.

"Hei, Bri, apa kau baru pulang dari Babylon?" Justin menelpon Brian sepulangnya dia dari studio, merasa perlu memberitahukan Brian secepatnya bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang akhir pekan ini.

"_Ya, aku baru pulang dari Babylon. What are you doing right now?"_ Di ujung telepon sana Brian menjawab dengan nada senang.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari studio, banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," jawab Justin sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Justin lelah sekali Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung tidur namun dia benar-benar merindukan Brian.

"Bri, aku tidak bisa pulang akhir pekan ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Justin menunggu dengan cemas reaksi yang akan diberikan Brian.

"_Yah, sudahlah kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja, Sunshine. Sudah kubilang kita tidak usah membuat perencanaan apa-apa waktu itu. Aku tahu kalau akhirnya akan berantakan seperti ini."_ Suara Brian terdengar kesal, dan Justin tidak suka dengan jawaban Brian yang seolah-olah janji mereka itu mudah rusak karena keadaan.

"Brian Kinney, jangan berani-beraninya kau menghindar dariku kali ini! Ini hanya untuk sementara, kita pasti bisa menjalani ini semua." Justin setengah berteriak ditelpon. Dia sangat mahir membaca sikap Brian yang berusaha menghindarinya ini. Dia juga sangat tahu bahwa Brian bisa sangat menyebalkan karena merasa dirinya tidak pantas dicintai.

Brian hanya membalas dengan, _"Ya, Sunshine."_

_Huh, 'Ya, Sunshine' apanya? Terkadang Brian itu memang sangat menyebalkan_, gumam Justin dalam hati.

"Kita pasti bisa mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu. Iya, aku memang agak lelah sekarang. _Later, Bri. Love you."_

Justin sudah hampir setengah tertidur dan sayup- sayup di seberang sana Brian hanya menggumam _"You too"_ sebelum akhirnya Justin jatuh tertidur.

XoxoX

**:Pittsburgh:**

Kevin tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya saat mencium Brian di _backroom_ beberapa malam lalu. Kevin menemui Brian lagi di Woody's saat Brian bersama teman-temannya.

"Hai, namaku Kevin. Mulai sekarang, kemungkinan besar aku akan terus bersama Brian. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku." Kevin dengan sangat percaya diri mendatangi Brian dan teman-temannya yang sedang berada di Woody's dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Brian, namun sayangnya langsung ditepis oleh Brian.

"Wow, Brian, siapa lagi yang sudah termakan pesonamu kali ini? Hei_, Kid,_ kau terlalu percaya diri. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Emmet memasang raut prihatin sambil menepuk pundak Kevin.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Brian adalah inspirasiku sebagai seorang gay. Aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya." Kevin mencoba lagi melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Brian, namun segera ditepis Brian dengan muka kesal.

"Kekeras-kepalaanmu ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang beberapa tahun lalu. Benar 'kan, Brian?" Michael tertawa mengenang Justin saat awal Justin mengenal Brian.

Brian tidak menjawab dan terus menenggak minumannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu menyerah karena kau pasti tidak bisa mendapatkan Brian." Ted menepuk pundak Kevin dengan raut muka mengasihani Kevin.

"Iya sih, aku tahu. Seorang Brian kinney tidak akan mau mempunyai pacar. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah menjadi pacarnya yang keberapapun."

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Brian karena Brian sudah memiliki tunangan. Tak lihatkah cincin di jarinya itu?" Michael mengangkat tangan Brian yang mengenakan cincin.

"_What?_ Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang Brian Kinney bertunangan. Kalian pasti hanya membodohiku. Cincin itu pun pasti hanya aksesoris seperti _bracelet_ itu 'kan?" Kevin tertawa karena menganggap semua itu lelucon. Brian Kinney yang dikaguminya tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Apalagi sampai bertunangan.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Hei kalian, aku pulang duluan." Brian dengan cuek berjalan keluar dengan meninggalkan Kevin yang masih kaget.

Saat tiba di _loft_, Justin menghubunginya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Justin menelepon tepat saat Brian tiba di _loft_, seolah Justin selalu tahu kapan Brian pulang, atau mungkin ini memang hanya kebetulan.

"Ya, _Sunshine_, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk ke sini jika memang tidak ada waktu. Sudah kubilang tidak masalah kan?" Brian mengambil _scotch_ yang dia simpan di dapur. Dia merasa membutuhkan minuman itu untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang mengganggunya belakangan ini, yang sering muncul semenjak Justin pergi ke New York.

XoxoX

Kevin masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan teman-teman Brian. Dia percaya dengan predikat Brian yang membenci komitmen. Kevin memutuskan untuk mengejar Brian. Dia tidak mau usahanya selama ini untuk menjadi pria yang pantas untuk Brian Kinney gagal.

Strategi Kevin dimulai dengan melamar menjadi pelayan di Liberty's Diner yang kebetulan memang sedang membutuhkan tenaga setelah kepergian Justin ke New York. Selain di Liberty's Diner, Kevin juga berencana menjadi _Intern_ di Kinnetik. Kuliahnya di jurusan periklanan di Carniege Mellon University of Pittsburgh mengharuskannya menjalani program _Internship_ di salah satu perusahaan periklanan. Dan di mana lagi dia bisa bekerja sambil mendekati Brian jika bukan di Kinnetik?

XoxoX

Suatu pagi, Cynthia memperkenalkan seorang _Intern_ baru di Kinnetik pada Brian. Brian hanya bisa menggerutu. Dia kesal dengan keberadaan pria pirang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di tempat biasa dia berada.

"_You again?_ Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengikutiku. Sudah kubilang '_I__ don't do repeat__'__, so just fuck off__._" Brian memijat keningnya, kesal menghadapi anak ini. Ada bagian dari anak ini yang mengingatkan Brian akan _Sunshine_-nya—_Persistent, _dan ini membuat Brian semakin merindukan Justin.

Kali ini, Kevin tetap menjawab dengan senyum dia yang biasanya, senyum penuh percaya diri. "Sudah kubilang, aku ingin berusaha selalu ada di dekatmu, mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari hatimu, dan diijinkan berada di hidupmu dalam bentuk apapun."

_Anak ini terlalu berani, terlalu percaya diri, dan anak ini terlalu kurang aja__, _pikir Brian. Dan sekarang Brian sedang tidak ingin mengurusi hal tak penting seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin peduli.

Brian tidak bisa membatalkan masa _Internship_ Kevin di Kinnetik karena Cynthia sudah terlanjur member persetujuan untuk Kevin bekerja sebagai _Intern_ di sini. Selain itu, tampaknya Cynthia menyukai anak ini yang menurutnya pintar, jadi Brian hanya menyuruh Kevin untuk bekerja tanpa harus bertemu dengan Brian. Brian tidak ingin dibuat pusing oleh anak ini. Tampaknya dia benar-benar harus bertemu Justin. Mungkin dia bisa mengatur sebagian jadwalnya sehingga dia bisa pergi ke New York dan memberi kejutan untuk Justin.

"Cynthia, apa aku harus benar-benar menghadiri rapat hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini? Kau dan Ted pasti bisa mengatasinya, atau undur saja waktunya ke hari Senin." Brian memanggil Cynthia, setelah menyuruh Kevin pergi dari ruangannya.

"Brian, kau tahu sekarang aku bukan lagi asistenmu. Harusnya kau menanyakan jadwalmu pada Jessica." Cynthia menggerutu namun tetap meminta jadwal pada Jessica dan melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengosongkan jadwal Brian pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Cynthia mengerti bahwa Brian pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan Justin.

"Tampaknya aku bisa mengatasi jadwalmu Sabtu dan Minggu ini. Baiklah, kau ingin memesan tiket pesawat pada Jumat malam dan memesan penyewaan mobil untukmu di New York, 'kan?"

Brian tersenyum senang atas pengertian Cynthia. " Apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah karyawanku yang terbaik, Cyn?"

"Ya, ya, simpan saja pujianmu, dan gantikan dengan bonus dalam jumlah gajiku." Cynthia meninggalkan ruangan Brian dengan senyuman.

Mood Brian akhirnya kembali membaik setelah tahu bahwa Jumat malam dia bisa bertemu Justin, dan pusing di kepalanya seolah menghilang.

TBC

**bagian pertama dan belum masuk ke intinya hehehe. Thanks buat OrdinaryKyuu yang masih sempat ngedit ditengah2 kesibukannya *halah* ini akan menjadi multi chapt yang pendek kok, mungkin dibikin 4 bagian.. so harap ditunggu **

**Fic pembuka tahun untuk para pecinta Britin... semoga GaNdy bersatu tahun ini *pelukin Gent OOT***

**Review please ^^ **

**Xoxo, Riku ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**:New York:**

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, New York itu adalah kota besar nan sibuk, yang memperkecil kemungkinan seseorang untuk bertemu dengan kenalannya di masa lalu secara tidak sengaja. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Justin. Tidak pernah ada yang bilang pada Justin bahwa New York itu sangat kecil, sekecil ini hingga dia tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Ethan, pria di masa lalunya.

Justin bertemu kembali dengan Ethan di minggu saat dia tidak bisa pulang ke Pittsburgh dan diminta lembur oleh perusahaan periklanan tempat dia bekerja. Ternyata Ethan adalah klien baru di perusahaannya. Ethan dan manajernya meminta perusahaan tempat Justin bekerja untuk mempromosikan album terbarunya, dan Justin sebagai pegawai magang di _Art Department_ harus membantu mendesain cover CD dan juga konsep iklannya.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ethan menghampiri Justin saat Justin akan pulang ke apartemennya. Sebelumnya ternyata Ethan bertanya pada staf kantor kapan Justin selesai bekerja dan kemudian menunggunya.

"Aku pun tak menyangka," jawab Justin cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di New York dan bekerja di sini? Apakah kau sudah berpisah dengan Kinney, sehingga kau harus bekerja di perusahaan periklanan kecil ini dan bukannya di Kinnetik?" Ethan mensejajarkan langkah Justin.

"Aku baik. Dan untuk hal lainnya, bukan urusanmu." Justin menjawab singkat dan mempercepat langkahnya, berharap segera sampai di apartemennya.

"Jangan bersikap acuh seperti ini Justin. Apa kau belum bisa memaafkanku? Kalau kau belum bisa memaafkanku, berarti setidaknya kau masih punya perasaan padaku." Ethan berusaha menarik perhatian Justin dengan berhenti di depannya dan langkah Justin pun terhalang.

"Minggir, Ethan. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan tentang masa lalu dan aku tak ingin bicara padamu. Oh, dan perlu dicatat, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu, sekarang maupun bahkan dulu saat kita bersama." Justin melanjutkan langkahnya, dia sudah bisa melihat gedung apartemennya.

"Ayolah, Justin, setidaknya ijinkan aku menjadi temanmu saat ini. _You owe me that much_, setelah kau berpura pura mencintaiku saat itu." Ethan kini menarik tangannya, memaksa Justin untuk berhenti.

"_What? I don't owe you anything_. Kau juga tidak benar-benar mencintaiku saat itu, makanya kau bisa dengan mudah berselingkuh." Justin menarik tangannya, namun Ethan masih dengan erat memegang tangannya.

"Aku berselingkuh karena tahu hatimu tidak benar-benar menjadi milikku, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu." Ethan berusaha menarik Justin ke dalam pelukannya. Kekuatan Ethan ternyata lebih besar dari Justin, Justin tidak bisa menghindar saat Ethan memeluknya, namun dengan cepat pula dia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ethan.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Justin melepaskan diri dan langsung menampar Ethan sekuat tenaga dan berlari menuju apartemennya.

Justin membanting pintu dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Justin merasa sangat marah pada Ethan, dan pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghindar dari Ethan secepat mungkin, padahal dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan Ethan lagi.

XoxoX

**:Pittsburgh:**

Jumat pagi Brian sampai di Kinnetik dengan perasaan ringan. _Mood-_nya sedang sangat baik, sampai-sampai saat Kevin, yang menggantikan Jessica, mengantarkan kopi ke meja Brian, dia tidak marah dan malah tersenyum kepada anak itu. Hatinya sedang sangat baik karena nanti malam dia akan mengunjungi Justin di New York. Semua persiapan tiket pesawat dan mobil yang disewanya di sana sudah diurus Cynthia, dan sepulangnya dia dari kantor, dia akan langsung menuju bandara. Sudah terbayang wajah terkejut Justin saat nanti Brian berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, dan sudah terbayang berapa kali banyaknya mereka akan bercinta malam ini. Semua sudah diperkirakan olehnya.

:: ::

Malam itu pesawat yang dinaikinya tiba di bandara La Guardia tepat jam 7. Brian menghampir mobil sewaannya, dan meminta sang supir untuk langsung meluncur ke apartemen Justin. Saat mobil berhenti di depan apartemen Justin, Brian melihat Justin berjalan bersama seseorang dan ketika diperhatikan dengan baik, ternyata itu adalah Ian, atau Ethan, atau siapalah-itu.

Brian memutuskan untuk diam di dalam mobil memperhatikan Justin dan Ian dari kejauhan. Ada rasa marah yang terlihat di mata Brian. Dia merasa dikhianati—Lagi, oleh Justin. Darahnya makin mendidih ketika melihat mereka berhenti dan Ethan memeluk Justin, Justin-_nya_.

_Apakah secepat itu Justin mengkhianatinya lagi. Apakah hanya sebulan Justin berpindah ke lain hati, dan ternyata alasan pekerjaan yang dikatakan oleh Justin padanya hanya kebohongan. Justin berselingkuh lagi dengan Ethan_. Pikiran Brian kalut, bingung akan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan dikhianati lagi pada saat dia berhasil mempercayai dan membuka diri untuk Justin. Brian meminta supir untuk membawanya kembali ke bandara. Dia ingin secepat mungkin kembali ke Pittsburgh.

:: ::

Brian beruntung malam itu, karena ternyata masih ada jadwal penerbangan ke Pittsburgh malam itu, dan tak ada kesulitan untuk mendapatkan tiket. Sesampainya di _l__oft_, dia mengambil sebotol scotch dari dapurnya, menenggak habis minuman itu. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa perih di hatinya.

_Apa yang salah denganku kali ini? Kenapa Justin berbuat seperti ini? Dulu memang aku salah karena tidak dapat memberikan apa yang Justin inginkan sampai dia lari ke pelukan pria itu, tapi kini? Aku sudah memberikan banyak untuknya. Rumah, cincin dan yang paling penting di antara semuanya adalah hatiku. Aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku seutuhnya untuknya, lalu kenapa Justin… _Brian melempar botol minumannya ke lantai dengan penuh amarah.

Dia ingin tidak peduli pada Justin. Dia ingin kembali pada saat dia membuat tembok di hatinya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti hatinya, namun kini tembok itu sudah dihancurkan oleh Justin Taylor, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak sakit hati dan merasa terkhianati.

Menolak untuk menjadi pria yang menyedihkan, dan berharap dapat menghilangkan sakit yang dia rasakan, Brian memutuskan untuk pergi ke Babylon untuk mencari _trick_ yang dapat memuaskannya.

Sesampainya di Babylon, Brian tidak menemukan teman-temannya, dan itu membuat Brian lega. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka tentang kenapa dia tidak jadi berada di New York.

Brian segera menuju meja bar dan memesan minuman pada bartender. Dan di saat itulah Kevin menghampirinya dan menggodanya. Entah karena mabuk atau merasa ingin membalas perlakuan Justin padanya, dia menarik Kevin menuju _backroom._

Ia sedang tidak peduli dengan _ One Time-Policy-_nya. Dia hanya ingin melupakan rasa marah dan sakit hatinya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan kebodohannya yang percaya akan cinta. Dia ingin tenggelam ke dalam hingar bingar Babylon, tenggelam dan mati rasa.

:: ::

Brian terbangun karena mendengar dering telepon yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Masih setengah sadar dan dengan kepala yang terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk, Brian meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari telepon genggamnya. Karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari, Brian akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju arah suara telepon itu. Ternyata ada di saku celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. Saat mengecek siapa yang menelponnya—Justin, Brian kemudian menon-aktifkan telepon genggamnya, tidak ingin berbicara dengannya untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan.

Ketika Brian berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya, dia sadar ada seseorang yang tidur di sana. Dia hanya bisa melihat rambut pirangnya di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu. Yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali adalah Justin. Tapi tidak mungkin Justin ada di sini.

Dengan cepat dia menarik selimut itu dan melihat Kevin tanpa dibalut sehelai benang pun sedang tidur di situ. Dengan kasar dia membangunkan Kevin.

"Hei, kau. Cepat bangun dan pergi dari sini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menginap di sini?"

"Err, Brian, ada apa?" Dengan bingung dan masih setengah sadar Kevin menatap Brian.

"_Get the fuck out!_" Brian menarik Kevin agar dia bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mendorong Kevin menuju pintu untuk mengusirnya.

"_J__ezz__,_ Brian, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sekasar ini sih? Iya, iya, aku akan segera pergi." Dengan perasaan kesal Kevin memakai pakaiannya. "_Later_, Bri."

Kevin hendak mencium Brian namun kali ini Brian berhasil menghindar dan langsung menutup pintu _loft._

Brian berjalan mengitari _loft_ dengan pikiran tidak tenang. A_pa yang telah kulakukan? Aku melakukan sex dengan orang yang kukenal, dan malamnya membiarkan orang itu tidur di loft bersamaku. Padahal sebelum Justin ke New York, dia memintaku untuk tidak membiarkanku membawa seorang trick pulang ke loft, apalagi sampai membiarkannya menginap._

Namun ingatan tentang malam sebelumnya tentang Justin yang berpelukan dengan Ethan kembali memasuki pikiran Brian. _Justin sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri__. K__enapa pula aku masih harus patuh dengan janji it__u?__ Tapi aku pantang melanggar janji yang kubuat, dan sekarang aku malah melanggarnya._

Brian akhirnya berhenti berjalan hilir mudik di dalam _loft_ dan membuat keputusan. Brian tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan meminum habis scotch di tangannya itu, masih berharap minuman itu dapat menghapus apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Justin lagi, sudah cukup dia memberi kesempatan padanya sekali saat itu. Dia tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan lain pada Justin untuk kembali padanya, dan lalu menghancurkan hatinya lagi nantinya.

Namun dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar melewati harinya tanpa Justin. Karena diakui atau tidak, Justin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dia yakin bahwa dia akan bisa memberikan Justin berulang kali kesempatan untuk kembali padanya, karena selemah dan juga sebesar itulah dia membutuhkan Justin.

XoxoX

**:New York:**

Aneh, sudah seminggu ini Brian tidak mau mengangkat telpon darinya, telpon rumah dan _handphone_-nya selalu tidak diangkat. Jika ia menelpon ke Kinnetik, asisten Brian selalu memberitahu bahwa Brian sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menerima telpon dari siapapun. Justin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Brian.

Apakah Brian kembali pada kebiasaannya dulu yang selalu mendorong justin untuk menjauh darinya—kebiasaan yang sering Brian lakukan jika merasa bahwa Justin lebih baik tidak bersama dirinya. Tapi kali ini Justin tidak akan membiarkan Brian mendorongnya lebih jauh. Justin harus bertahan.

Selain itu, sudah seminggu ini pula Justin berusaha keras menghindari Ethan. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria itu lagi. Menghindar dari Ethan itu sangat sulit dilakukan karena urusan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi setidaknya Justin selalu menghindari kondisi di mana dia hanya berdua saja dengan Ethan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Justin mencoba menghubungi Brian, karena _handphone_ dan telepon di _loft_ tidak diangkat, akhirnya Justin menghubungi Kinnetik. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini yang menjawab telepon bukanlah sekretaris Brian ataupun Cynthia, namun seorang pria yang belum pernah Justin dengar suaranya.

"Apakah Brian ada?"

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara? Apa anda sudah ada janji sebelumnya?" Entah kenapa suara diujung sana membuat Justin kesal.

"Bilang saja Justin Taylor menelponnya. Dia tahu siapa aku." Justin menjawab dengan kesal.

"Maaf, Mr. Kinney menyuruh saya untuk menolak semua telepon yang belum ada janji."

"Dengar ya, siapapun kau yang di sana, mungkin kau masih baru, aku Justin Taylor, tunangan Brian Kinney. Sekarang cepat sambungkan aku pada Brian." Justin tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Wow... Dengar ya, siapapun kau yang di sana juga, Brian Kinney tidak mungkin mempunyai tunangan. Kalau ingin menipu, carilah cara yang lain. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk telepon iseng." Kevin berbicara dengan nada mengejek Justin dan menutup teleponnya.

"_Wait!_" Justin termangu menatap telpon yang sedang digenggamnya. _B__erani-beraninya __karyawan__ Brian menutup tel__e__ponnya dengan tidak sopan seperti ini__,_pikir Justin geram.

Justin bingung dengan sikap Brian ini. Dia tidak bisa melukis maupun melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar jika dia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Brian.

_Tampaknya aku memang benar-benar harus ke __P__ittsburgh akhir minggu ini__._Justin menghela nafas, dia memutuskan untuk memesan tiket pesawat untuk Jumat malam. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti ada pekerjaan mendadak datang padanya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah hubungannya dengan Brian.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**:Pittsburgh:**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Brian menolak telepon dari Justin, dan seperti biasanya, dengan sifat justin yang pantang menyerah itu, Justin terus berusaha menelponnya. Justin menghubungi ke _loft_, ke handphone-nya, ke Kinnetik, dan bahkan ke _line_ khusus Cynthia dan memaksanya untuk menyambungkannya dengan Brian. Namun Brian terlalu marah pada Justin untuk mau menerima telepon darinya. Karena sudah lama mengenal boss-nya, Cynthia tidak berani menolak permintaan Brian. Maka saat Justin menelpon Cynthia, Cynthia berusaha menjelaskan dengan sebaik mungkin bahwa Brian sedang tidak bisa menerima telepon darinya karena sibuk, _which was totally a lie_.

Untuk menutupi rasa sakit hatinya, setiap malam Brian pergi ke Babylon dan mencari _trick_ untuk memuaskannya. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali, dia juga melakukannya dengan Kevin. Karena bagi Brian, _Kevin is such a great fuck_, dan walau malas mengakuinya, kepercayaan diri Kevin menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri untuk Brian, selain rambut pirangnya yang sedikit mirip dengan Justin. Sehingga terkadang dia membayangkan melakukannys dengan Justin ketika dia bersama Kevin.

Terdengar _pathetic_ mungkin, tapi Brian tidak peduli. Dia terlalu sakit hati oleh Justin. Brian pun teringat ketika pertama kali Justin meninggalkannya demi Ian si _Fiddler_ itu. Brian pernah menyewa _hustler_ yang mirip Justin hanya karena Brian sangat merindukan Justin. Kevin memang bukan _hustler_, tapi setidaknya Kevin sedikit mirip dengan Justin.

Kevin yang memang memuja Brian tentu sangat senang menjadi satu-satunya pria yang membuat Brian mau melakukan sex lebih dari sekali dengannya. Kevin merasa Brian setidaknya menganggap dirinya berbeda, dan Kevin sudah puas dengan itu. Kevin tidak berharap menjadi kekasih Brian _fucking_ Kinney, tapi setidaknya dia ingin menjadi _Fuck Buddy_ seorang Brian Kinney.

Malam ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kevin sedang bersama Brian di bar Babylon.

"Hei, Bri, kau tahu tadi siang aku menerima telepon aneh saat aku menggantikan Jessica di mejanya." Kevin teringat percakapannya dengan seorang Justin Taylor.

"Hmm." Brian hanya menjawab acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya dan menenggak Beam-nya.

"Si penelpon itu mengaku sebagai tunanganmu. Tentu saja aku menertawakannya dan bilang bahwa jika ingin menipu, pintarlah sedikit. Seorang Brian Kinney tidak mungkin memiliki tunangan." Kevin tertawa seolah hal yang diceritakannya itu sangat lucu.

Jika dalam kondisi biasanya, Brian pasti akan marah sekali pada Kevin karena berani-beraninya menertawakan _Sunshine_-nya. Namun saat ini dia mencoba tidak peduli, dan ternyata sulit.

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku tidak sempat mendengar apa yang ingin dia katakan karena aku langsung menutup teleponnya." Kini Kevin mulai memeluk Brian dan menciumi leher dan tengkuknya.

Kevin mencoba menggoda Brian dan mengajaknya ke Backroom, namun Brian—yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat karena memikirkan Justin yang mungkin sakit hati karena saat ia mencoba menghubunginya pegawainya memperlakukan Justin dengan kasar—melepaskan diri dari Kevin.

"Kau—Siapa yang memberi ijin untuk sembarangan menutup telpon, hah! Harusnya kau bertanya dulu pada orang lain siapa itu Justin Taylor!"

Brian dengan cepat pergi dari Babylon. Dia tidak suka dengan dirinya sendiri yang terpengaruh karena hal itu.

XoxoX

**:Pittsburgh:**

Justin tiba di Pittsburgh hari Jumat pagi. Awalnya dia ingin berangkat Jumat malam, tapi dia tidak ingin menunda-nunda waktu untuk bertemu Brian. Sesampainya di bandara, Justin langsung mencegat taksi dan segera pergi ke Kinnetik untuk menemui Brian secara langsung.

Seperti biasanya, dia berpikir untuk masuk dan langsung menuju ruangan Brian. Namun saat baru sampai lobby kantor, seorang pria muda berambut pirang mencegatnya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa pemuda itu ramah, dan Justin langsung mengenali suara pemuda ini. Pemuda yang menertawakannya di telepon dan memutuskan teleponnya dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Brian," jawab Justin dengan tidak sabar.

"Maaf, apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" Kevin berusaha bersikap sopan walau dia pun tidak suka dengan pria yang baru datang ini.

"Aku tidak punya janji. Apakah aku harus mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan tunanganku sendiri?" Balas Justin setengah berteriak.

Ia merasa sangat lelah karena perjalanan sebelumnya dan juga karena dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa malam ini. Justin tidak ingin menambah rasa kesal dan emosi hanya karena harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sok tahu ini.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan kau Justin taylor yang mencoba menipu di telepon beberapa hari lalu?" Sikap Kevin kini berubah dari yang semula ramah menjadi meremehkan.

"Dan kau adalah orang yang menutup teleponku dengan tidak sopan," jawab Justin singkat, malas meladeni pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Sudah kubilang Brian itu tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan _trick_-nya. Kau pasti salah satu _trick_-nya yang keras kepala yang memaksa ingin bertemu lagi?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Cepat panggil Brian, atau kalau kau tidak percaya, cepat panggil Cynthia, atau Ted. Mereka juga bos-mu kan?"

Suara ribut-ribut di lobby ternyata terdengar oleh Cynthia yang sedang melintas di dekat lobby.

"Ada apa ini? Ohh, Justin, kapan kau tiba?" Cynthia yang semula ingin marah tersenyum senang saat melihat Justin.

"Baru saja. Aku ke sini segera dari bandara. Semula aku ingin langsung bertemu Brian, tapi pegawai yang bodoh ini melarangku bertemu dan malah mengataiku macam-macam," jawab Justin panjang lebar.

Tidak ingin disalahkan, Kevin pun berusaha membela diri. "Habisnya orang ini mengaku sebagai tunangan Mr. Kinney, Miss. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk."

"Dan kenapa kau meragukan ucapannya?" Cynthia membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Err, karena Mr. Kinney tidak mungkin memiliki tunangan," jawab Kevin dengan yakin.

"Dari mana kau mendapat keyakinan seperti itu, hah? Kau ini hanya _intern_ baru. Dan pria ini adalah Justin Taylor, tunangan bos-mu." Cynthia menunjuk Justin. Justin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kevin kaget dengan informasi itu. "Ti-tidak mungkin, Miss. Seorang Brian Kinney tidak mungkin memiliki tunangan."

"Apakah kau seyakin itu? Apakah kau sangat mengenal Brian?" Cynthia kesal dengan ulah pegawainya itu.

Justin hanya diam menyaksikan pemuda yang ternyata pegawai _intern_ di Kinnetik dimarahi oleh Cynthia. Dia benar-benar malas meladeninya.

"Cyn, apakah Brian ada?" Justin yang sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri akhirnya bertanya pada Cynthia.

"Ada sih, dan dia sedang tidak sibuk. Tapi… Mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?" Cynthia menatap Justin prihatin.

"Entahlah, Cyn, tiba-tiba dia menghindariku." Justin menghela nafas.

"Tiba-tiba? Apa yang terjadi saat Brian mengunjungimu ke New York?" Tanya Cynthia.

"Apa? Kapan Brian ke New York mengunjungiku?" Justin kaget dengan informasi ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau Brian itu pergi mengunjunginya

"Sekitar dua minggu lalu. Apakah kalian tidak bertemu?

"Tidak, kami tidak bertemu. Permisi, Cyn, aku harus pergi ke ruangan Brian."

Justin pergi meninggalkan Cynthia dan Kevin dengan perasaan bingung. _Brian ke New York? Mengapa dia tidak mengunjungi Justin? Pasti terjadi sesuatu saat Brian di New York. _

Justin kemudian langsung masuk ke ruangan Brian tanpa mengetuk pintu,

"Bri, apa benar kau pergi ke New York? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Brian yang sedang melihat papan ilustrasi iklan di mejanya kaget dengan kedatangan Justin.

"_What the fuck__?__!_ Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" Brian terlihat gusar. Brian tidak menyangka Justin akan mendatanginya. Kenapa Justin harus mendatanginya lagi, bukankah dia sudah memilih Ian? Apa Justin pikir dia bisa menipu Brian dan mendapatkan keduanya?

"Apakah sekarang aku harus meminta ijin untuk menemui tunanganku sendiri? Ada apa sebenarnya, Brian? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau ke New York, dan kenapa kau menghindari telepon dariku?" Justin mendekati Brian, menyentuh tangannya dan berniat menyentuh pipinya.

"_Huh?_ Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu kalau aku ke New York? Supaya kau bisa bersiap-siap dan menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan si _Fiddler_ itu? Untuk apa lagi kau ke sini? Kau sudah bersama si Ian itu. Kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku, untuk apa aku peduli padamu sekarang?" Brian menepiskan tangan Justin dan berdiri menjauh dari Justin. Dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Justin tanpa keinginan untuk memeluk dan menciumi Justin, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tak lama kemudian, Justin menyadari satu hal karena ucapan Brian sebelumnya. "_Wait!_ Jangan bilang saat itu kau melihatku bersama Ethan dan kau menarik kesimpulan yang sangat salah?" Justin terdengar panik.

"Apanya yang salah dari mataku saat aku melihat kau bersamanya dan dia memegang tanganmu dan memelukmu? _D__o you think__ I__'m stupid?_"

"_Y__es__,__ you are stupid!_ Jangan-jangan kau melihat saat dia mengejarku sepulang bekerja dan memaksa berbicara denganku. Dia bahkan mencoba memelukku, namun aku berhasil melepaskan diri dan menamparnya. Apa kau melihatku melakukannya saat itu? Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Bri." Justin mendekati Brian lagi, menggoncang goncangkan tubuh Brian, meminta Brian percaya padanya.

Brian mendengarkan perkataan Justin dengan perasaan tidak percaya, namun dia ingin mempercayainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Brian bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Karena saat kau melihatku hari itu, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia adalah klien baru di tempatku bekerja. Semula aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, namun saat itu kau sudah tidak menerima telpon dariku. Bagaimana aku memberitahumu?"

Brian terdiam. Dia merasa bodoh karena terlanjur berprasangka, terlanjur dibutakan oleh cemburu. _B__rian Fucking Kinney does __do __jealous after all_.

"Bri... Kenapa kau mengira aku meninggalkanmu demi Ethan? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau masih belum memaafkanku?" Justin menatap Brian dengan sedih.

"A-aku... percaya padamu, _Sunshine_. Tapi..." Brian bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia memang mepercayai _Sunshine_-nya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa lupa akan pengkhianatan Justin saat itu. _H__e can forgive, but he can't forget_. Walau tidak ingin mengakuinya, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada dan terus muncul.

"Tapi apa? Tapi kau masih ragu akan betapa aku mencintaimu? _Fuck you, _Kinney! Berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan ada yang lain. Bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya padamu?" Justin kini berubah marah, marah akan sikap Brian yang terkadang ragu akan perasaan cintanya.

"_B__ut… __H__ow can you love ME?_" Brian bertanya lirih. Dia bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan bukannya Justin.

"_Y__ou—you are fucking unbelievable… __A__fter all this time? How can you ask me that__?_" Justin berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

Kenapa Brian harus seperti ini lagi? Bagaimana Brian bisa bertanya seperti itu? _F__uck you__,__ Joan and Ja__ck.__K__alian telah membuat Brian seperti ini, menjadi orang yang merasa tak pantas dicintai__._

Justin menyentuh pipi Brian. "Brian, _listen to me, are you listening_?"

Brian hanya mengangguk, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Justin.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat menakjubkan. _Y__ou are beautiful__. Y__ou are generous_. Kau sangat peduli dengan orang-orang terdekat denganmu, teman-temanmu, terutama putramu. Kau selalu berpegang teguh dengan semua ucapanmu, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang orang lain katakan. _You are your own man_, Brian Kinney. _But most of all, you have a big heart_, walaupun kau akan mati-matian menyangkalnya," Justin tersenyum. "_H__ow can__ I __not__ be in__ love __with __you?_" Justin menarik wajah Brian dan mengecup hidungnya, matanya, dan turun ke bibirnya, meyakinkan Brian agar percaya akan kata-katanya.

Dibalut oleh rasa rindu yang memuncak, Brian membalas ciuman Justin dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai mereka kehabisan nafas.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine... Aku—" Brian tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Justin. Dia teringat apa yang dilakukannya selama dua minggu ini. Berhubungan sex lebih dari sekali dengan orang yang sama, dan sempat membawa orang itu tidur di _loft_, dan bahkan dia adalah pegawai _intern_-nya sendiri. _A__pa yang akan Justin lakukan jika dia tahu__?_

"Ada apa, Brian? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukan. Aku merindukanmu, sangat rindu. Tapi aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku—aku berhubungan sex lebih dari sekali dengan seseorang. Dia adalah pegawai _intern_ Kinnetik, dan aku… bahkan berhubungan sex dengan orang itu di tempat tidur kita di _loft_." Brian tidak berani menatap Justin, takut akan reaksi Justin.

"_W__hat?_ Brian, _how could you_? Jangan bilang bahwa dia adalah pemuda pirang kurang ajar yang ada di lobby tadi?" Justin berteriak marah.

"Aku.. Kupikir kau mengkhianatiku lagi, jadi aku tidak berpikir logis." Brian membela diri.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku soal Ethan, jangan langsung pergi dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kenapa, Bri?" Mata biru Justin terlihat berkaca-kaca. Brian merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih saat melihatnya.

"_I__'m sorry__,__ Sunshine_."

"_Sorry is bullshit_."

"_Y__eah__,__I__ know__. B__ut sometimes it was necessarry__._"

"Aku... Aku ingin menjernihkan kepalaku dulu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dulu Bri. Aku akan pergi."

"_it was so like you! _Menghindar ketika kau tidak suka dengan sikapku, meninggalkanku sesukamu, hadapi aku sekarang juga, berteriak dan marahi aku jika itu membuatmu lega" Tiba-tiba Brian berteriak, bukan teriakan marah, namun teriakan penuh kesedihan

Justin menatap Brian kaget, kaget dengan makna dibalik kata-kata Brian, kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa kepergian dia memberikan efek yang sangat besar bagi Brian.

"Bri, aku bukannya meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, ingatlah satu hal, semarah apapun aku padamu, ingatlah betapa aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berniat untuk berpisah denganmu" Justin mengusap wajah Brian, meyakinkannya.

"Kau tidak akan ke _loft_?" Brian bertanya dengan lebih tenang.

"Mungkin aku akan ke tempat Daphne. Jika pikiranku sudah tenang, aku akan memberitahumu."

"_I'm sorry__,__ Sunshine__._"

"_Y__eah.__.__. __I__ know__._" Justin berjalan keluar dari ruangan Brian, meninggalkan Brian dengan rasa bersalah.

TBC

**yak tinggal 1 Chapter lagi . Terima kasih yang udah ripiu di chapter sebelumnya. hontou ni arigatou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kevin melihat Justin keluar dari ruangan Brian dan mencoba menghalangi langkah Justin. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan pria yang dikatakan sebagai tunangan Brian Kinney.

"Kau… benar-benar tunangan Brian?" Tanya Kevin tanpa basa basi.

Justin memandang Kevin dengan tatapan tidak suka… _Hmm pemuda ini yang telah melakukan sex lebih dari sekali dengan Brian, dan pemuda ini tampaknya sangat menyukai Brian, who wouldn't? Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Brian dari pemuda ini? Apakah karena pemuda ini pirang dan Brian menganggap pemuda ini pengganti dirinya? _Justin bertambah marah pada Brian saat menyadari hal ini.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau diam saja dan menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kevin lagi dengan kesal.

Justin hanya mengangkat tangannya yang memakai cincin ke depan muka Kevin. "Apakah cincin ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tunangannya?"

Kevin terdiam, bingung atas informasi baru ini. Dia tidak menyadari Justin sudah berjalan keluar gedung.

:: ::

Brian menenggak Beam yang dia simpan di ruangannya. Dia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. _Contrary to what people believe, Brian Kinney does do regret_.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu. Seharusnya dia lebih mempercayai Justin. Seharusnya dia BERTANYA pada Justin. Terlalu banyak kata _'seharusnya'_ di benak Brian saat ini. Dan ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Brian berjalan menuju meja Jessica untuk memberitahunya agar menghapuskan jadwal Brian hari ini dan menelpon taksi untuk mengantarnya ke _loft_. Dia tidak mungkin mengendarai mobilnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sesampainya di _loft_, Brian menghubungi Daphne untuk menanyakan jika Justin sudah ada di sana. Dia tidak ingin Justin sendirian ketika sedang marah dan sakit hati padanya seperti saat ini. Setidaknya ada Daphne yang bisa menghiburnya.

"Hei, Daph. Ya ini Brian. Apa Justin sudah ada di situ?"

"_Ya, Justin di sini. Tapi dia belum mau berbicara denganmu. Kau itu membuat masalah lagi ya?_" cecar Daphne di ujung telepon sana.

"Baiklah jika dia memang sudah ada di sana. Kau temani dia, _okay?_" jawab Brian singkat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Daphne yang terakhir. Dia malas mendengar ceramah Daphne untuknya.

Sebenarnya Brian sudah berusaha untuk mengubah sifatnya yang selalu lari ke Babylon setiap ada masalah, tapi _old habits hard to die,_ hanya sex yang membuat Brian menjadi percaya diri dan memegang kontrol sepenuhnya akan orang lain, Brian tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya untuk Justin, dan Brian tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan Justin untuknya. Justin punya kekuasaan bebas untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya jika pemuda pirang itu mau dan Justin pun bisa mencintai orang lain jika dia mau, tapi Brian tidak bisa. Brian tidak punya kekuatan hati untuk pergi meninggalkan Justin, dia hanya bisa mencintai Justin seorang, Justin satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta, dan Brian yakin tak akan ada pria lain yang bisa. Jika Brian memutuskan mencintai seseorang, hanya Justin-lah orangnya. Jika Justin tidak ingin bersama dirinya, maka tak akan ada pria lain untuk Brian, seperti itulah arti keberadaan Justin untuk dirinya. Walau terdengar menyedihkan dan seperti para lesbian itu, tapi inilah kenyataan yang ada, namun dia tetap tidak akan memberitahukan orang lain, cukup Justin yang mengerti.

Brian ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Justin, sesuatu yang special yang bisa membuat Justin tidak marah lagi padanya.

Brian mulai menyusun rencana di otaknya, berharap hal ini bisa membuat Justin senang.

XoxoX

Justin mengeluh soal Brian pada sahabatnya. Dia kesal dengan sikap Brian, kesal dan sedih. Sekali lagi Brian berhasil menyakiti Justin dengan caranya yang biasa. Walaupun sebenarnya dia mengerti alasan dari tindakan Brian itu—_Pain Management_ ala Brian Kinney. Justin tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Brian karena memang dulu dia pernah meninggalkan Brian demi pria lain. Tapi kenapa Brian tidak langsung bertanya padanya saat dia melihat Justin bersama Ethan, atau, kenapa Brian tidak menghampirinya saat itu, dan menarik Justin ke dalam pelukannya, menegaskan Ethan bahwa Justin adalah milik Brian, kenapa Brian tidak bisa semudah itu bertindak. Justin mengerti bahwa Brian memberi kebebasan sepenuhnya untuk Justin dalam memlilih, tapi Justin ingin sekali saja Brian menjadi egois memperdulikan perasaannya sendiri dan berusaha mempertahankan Justin disisinya. _But oh no, The Great God Brian Kinney have to decide everything what best for little Justin,_ dan itu bukan termasuk mempertahankan Justin disisinya, karena terkadang bagi Brian, Justin lebih baik tidak bersamanya.

Tapi kali ini Justin ingin agar Brian benar-benar percaya padanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup bersama kelak jika masih ada ragu diantara mereka? Justin masih saja menumpahkan semua perasaannya soal Brian saat terdengar bunyi ketukan di depan pintu.

Daphne bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Justin melihat seorang pengantar barang mengantarkan seikat bunga dan sebuah kotak pada Daphne.

"Hei, Daph, kau tidak bilang bahwa pacarmu itu romantis," goda Justin pada Daphne ketika sahabatnya itu kembali.

"Err, ini bukan untukku, tapi untukmu, Justin." Daphne menyerahkan kotak dan seikat mawar itu pada Justin.

Dengan kaget Justin menerimanya dan melihat kartu yang ada di atas kotak itu.

_Sunshine,_

_People say that Brian Kinney doesn't do date. Brian Kinney doesn't do gift. I want to say fuck them all._

_Brian Kinney does do date. Brian Kinney does do gift, but only for Justin Taylor._

_Wear this and wait for me to pick you up at 7pm. I want to show you how Brian Kinney does all of that. _

_Love,_

_B_

Justin membuka kotak kiriman dari Brian yang ternyata isinya dua pasang pakaian. Yang pertama adalah pakaian formal terdiri dari jas hitam lengkap dengan celananya. Lalu, satu lagi adalah pakaian yang Justin tebak untuk dipakai ke Babylon: celana kulit ketat berwarna gelap dan _sleeveless_ t-shirt tipis ketat berwarna biru yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuh Justin.

Justin tersenyum dan memandang Daphne. "_He does really love me_, Daph."

" _I told you so._"

:: ::

Beberapa menit menuju jam 7, Justin mondar mandir memandang pintu apartemen Daphne, tidak sabar menunggu Brian. Dia sangat penasaran dan _excited_ akan kencan pertama mereka, walau sudah 5 tahun—_sort of—_mereka bersama, mereka belum pernah secara resmi berkencan.

Tepat jam 7 malam, terdengar ketukan pintu, dan dengan perasaan tegang Justin membukanya.

"_Hey, you look gorgeous_," sapa Brian dengan tersenyum.

"_You are not bad yourself_." Justin membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau membawa pakaian yang satunya?"

"Yeah, di sini." Justin menunjukkan tas berisi pakaian _clubbing-_nya.

"Nanti kau simpan saja di mobil, lalu berganti pakaian sebelum kita ke Babylon."

Justin hanya bisa mengangguk dan bertanya, "ke mana kita akan pergi sekarang, Bri?"

"_You will know later, Sunshine_."

::

Ternyata Brian mengajak Justin makan malam di sebuah restoran bernama Papagano's. Restoran yang tampaknya khusus didatangi untuk makan malam resmi. Selain itu, Brian juga sudah memesan makanan untuk mereka. Dan walaupun Justin tidak memilih menu sendiri, Brian bisa menebak apa saja yang disukai Justin. _Brian knows what best for his Sunshine_

Mereka makan malam dengan nyaman. Obrolan mereka seputar pekerjaan Justin di New York, Gus dan teman-teman lainnya. Tak satupun dari mereka membahas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara mereka. _Mungkin ini bukan saatnya, _pikir Justin. Dia ingin menikmati dan mengenang momen ini—momen yang sangat jarang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Justin maupun Brian sama-sama menikmati kehadiran masing-masing dan tak ingin hal ini rusak karena membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Saat mereka sudah selesai makan dan berniat untuk pergi ke Babylon. Justin dan Brian mengganti pakaian mereka di toilet Papagano's. Untuk menghindari mereka bercinta di toilet, Justin dan Brian berganti di bilik toilet yang berbeda. Saat mereka berdua sudah siap, mereka segera pergi ke Babylon.

Justin sudah lama tidak masuk ke Babylon yang baru dibangun lagi setelah kejadian bom saat itu. Tapi tampaknya suasana _thumpa thumpa_ di Babylon tidak berubah.

Brian mengajak Justin untuk berdansa di lantai Babylon. Dan seperti biasanya, saat mereka berdansa, banyak mata memandang mereka dengan iri, karena betapa mereka sangat cocok saat bersama. _They completed each other_.

Malam itu Kevin pun melihat mereka. Pandangan iri dan marah ditujukan pada Justin. Dia tidak menyangka pria pirang itu bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Brian Kinney. Teman-teman Brian yang lain juga menyaksikan aksi Brian-Justin di lantai dansa. Senang bahwa teman mereka masih bersama seperti itu.

Di saat Justin sedang asyik menikmati aksi mereka sendiri, tiba-tiba DJ menghentikan musiknya. Kemudian sorot lampu menyinari Brian dan Justin. Justin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu memandang Brian dengan bingung. Kemudian suara DJ terdengar di seluruh penjuru Babylon.

"Yak, maaf untuk ini, kawan-kawan, tapi aku diminta oleh sang Bos, _our __K__ing of __L__iberty __A__venue_ untuk melakukan ini. Tampaknya dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada seseorang."

Brian menerima mic yang diantarkan oleh salah seorang pegawai Babylon padanya. Brian menggenggam satu tangan Justin.

"_Sunshine, you've changed my life from the moment you walked into my life, and__ I__ don__'__t regret any of __it__. I do regret one thing, that __I__ waited for so long to let you know that __I__ love you._"

Brian berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, dan ia bisa merasakan seolah-olah jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Brian tidak biasa melakukan hal romantis seperti ini, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan semua ini pada Justin, sebelum Brian kehilangan keberaniannya, dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu aku sering menyakitimu, berbuat tindakan bodoh yang membuatmu menjauh. Tapi aku ingin mencoba berubah. Aku ingin berubah bersamamu. Jika kau menerima diriku yang seperti ini… _W__ill you marry me__, a__nd for real this time__?_"

Brian menatap Justin dengan gelisah, dan berharap kali ini Justin mau memaafkannya dan menerima lamrannya kali ini.

Justin yang sudah menahan air mata bahagia sedari saat Brian berkata di awal kalimat, langsung memeluk Brian dan berteriak, "_Y__es__, B__rian, I will marry you__!_"

Brian hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan merengkuh erat tubuh Justin di dalam pelukannya. Berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan menjaga pria ini sepenuhnya, dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, walau dia harus egois. Keduanya memasang senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Seluruh pengunjung Babylon serentak bertepuk tangan merayakan akhir yang bahagia ini. Kevin yang menyaksikan adegan yang sangat tidak mungkin baginya, berjalan keluar Babylon. Dia tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh soal mereka.

Suara music _thumpa thumpa_ kembali berlanjut di Babylon. Brian dan Justin memutuskan untuk pulang ke _loft_ dan merayakan malam itu dengan bercinta sampai pagi.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiuhh akhirnya kelar, mungkin ceritanya agak aneh yak . Brian-nya Drama queen banget, cocoklah sama saya yang Drama Princess #eh. Thanks buat OrdinaryKyuu yang masih sempat ngedit ditengah2 kesibukannya *halah* inginnya sih saya bunuh Ethan #eh tapi takut dimarahin kak nyoman :p <strong>

**makasih buat yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya ^^ makasih buat kasan yg sms nagih (baca:mengancam) saya buat publish tiap chapter nya secepat mungkin :p  
><strong>

**mungkin saya akan membuat sequel dari cerita ini, tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka, tapi ga tau kapan jadinya :p **

**untuk saat ini,saya sedang membuat fic kolaborasi bersama OrdinaryKyuu dengan pairing Gale-Randy (pemeran Brian-justin di QaF) kenapa kami bikin itu? karena kami percaya pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka selama syuting qaf :p (don't argue with me about this one) yang berminat baca silahkan di cek di .net/s/7709225/1/REALITY  
><strong>

**Thank, and Review please ^^ **

**Xoxo, **

**Riku ^^**


End file.
